10 Letters
by theRegalBeagle
Summary: Flufftastic! ED/EDD - completed prompts for the lj community 10 letters. 10/10 POSTED
1. Summer Sucks Wout You 1

**Title:** Summer Sucks (without you) 1/2  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Summary:** A letter from Ed to Double-D.  
**Prompt:** #006: Love

* * *

Dear Edd,

Hi Edd! I hope you're having as much fun at your science camp as I am at summer school! Today I reviewed for a math test I have to retake. You remember the one on fractions? Well I tried to pay really close attention so I could pass it tomorrow. But it was really hard, and I kept on looking out the window and watching the birds. Mrs. Barbara even hit my knuckles with a ruler like she did during language arts! That's why my handwriting is even sloppier! Sorry.

But I did try to pay attention. I remember how you got a A++ on it! And I want to be as smart as you. Maybe when you come home we can have an strikeintelih/strike strikeintellijant/strike intelligent conversation together! Wouldn't that be fun Edd?!

I got a letter from Eddy the other day. He says he's having fun on his vacation with is brother. I miss hanging out with you guys. I hope the summer goes by fast so we can play together again.

I miss Eddy's scams and his shortness.

And I miss you and your hat! And the way you spoke. It's very raspy and pretty! And I miss the way you slurped your food through your gap. I have a lot of fun when you and Eddy are around, but I feel really nice when you and I get to work together during one of Eddy's scams! It makes me feel nice.

I have to go now! The eight-hour monster movie marathon is on again tonight and I need to get ready! I just wanted to write this to say hi! Hi! And to let you know I'm thinking about you guys.

See you soon Edd!!

strikeLove/strike  
Your very good friend,  
Ed

P.S.: Oh, and is it strikeroman/strike romantic enough to say I love you to someone through a letter? strikeBecause I do!/strike strikeBecause I can't stop thinking about you/strike If not, then I'll make it up to you by taking you to a fancy restaurant with some European name, okay? I love you Edd!


	2. Summer Sucks Wout You 2

**Title:** Summer Sucks (without you) 2/2  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Summary:** A letter from Edd to Ed.  
**Prompt:** #010: Sweet

* * *

Dear Ed,

Thank you for the lovely letter Ed! It really made my day. I'm glad to hear you are trying your best at summer school. Who knows? Maybe this will be the last year you must take it. Then you could come to space camp with me!

I know you would love it. We are taught all about the possibility of life on other planets, and we even had the opportunity to try a future space jet simulator today! It was like one large videogame where you could shoot enemy aliens and fix broken ships. I didn't do so well, though. I was better at building the mini aircraft. I was able to get it to fly and everything! I hid it someplace special in my bag so it can stay safe on my trip home. I want you to have it!

We also experienced what it was like to stay in space for a whole night. The food was on the cruddy side (excuse my language), but we did get to try a pouch of powered dessert! It was a strawberry dish and it reminded me of you actually. It was so sweet and it made me fell very nice and ecstatic.

But the downside was that I had the urge to talk with you and Eddy. I miss you two very much. I wish I could release all these lonely thoughts, but I don't know very much about emotions. I can easily solve 2x+4(5c-2c)=x-5-7 in eight seconds flat…but I can not for the life of me understand feelings.

I guess that is why some unseen force gave me you, isn't it Ed? Because you are the sweet one who always helps me know when to laugh and when to cheer up, like when I scraped my knee when I was five. You came to my rescue with a bandaid and a reassuring word to dry my tears away.

So I miss you too Ed, and I hope you do well on your test.

strikeYour good friend/strike

Love,

Eddward

P.S.: Ed, you're going to give me a cavity with such talk. :)


	3. Seasons in the Hospital 1

**Title:** Seasons in the Hospital 1/2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Summary:** A letter from Ed to Edd, after an incident at Rolf's.  
**Prompt:** #010: Seasons

* * *

Dear Edd,

I hope you are feeling better!! I can't believe that scam didn't work, Eddy seemed so sure of it this time. But who knew Rolf's rabbits were trained in the art of painful-eye-kicking-blood-spilling-power-action-awesome-kung-fu? I sure had no clue.

I'm sorry I could not bring these flowers myself, but the doctor said you needed your sleep. Look! There is one for every season of the year! I was only going to get you a tulip at first, because I remember those things you told me about Spring being for rebirth and that other 're' word you said. And my mom said that the perfect Spring flower would be the tulip! But then I thought that it would be a little rude to the other seasons if I just bought a tulip. :( But I wasn't to sure what the other three seasons represented…

A Tulip, to remind you that although your nose is broken and you have a few fractured ribs (and a black eye and you may or may not have a concussion) things will get better, Sweetheart!

A Carnation, to let you know how much fun the three of us are going to have when we aren't forced to lay in hospital beds thanks to some screwed up rabbits.

Some Mums, to remind you to relaaaaaax a little bit! And as a promise of a nice foot rub when we are all better (Mr. Stressed Out!).

A Helleborus, because it reminded me of you and your pretty eyes!

I hope you like the flowers! They were fun to pick out at the hospital gift shop with my mom. You know I think she likes that I'm dating you, Edd. Apparently you are a good influence on me, Mister. Now I have to see if I can sneak into Eddy's room and give him the bear I bought him. Don't tell him, but the eyes are money signs!!

I'll come to your room as soon as the nurse leaves the door alone, Edd!

I Love You,

Ed!


	4. Seasons in the Hospital 2

**Title:** Seasons in the Hospital 2/2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Summary:** A letter from Edd to Ed, after an incident at Rolf's.  
**Prompt:** #010: Seasons

* * *

Dear Ed,

My, the flowers were a wonderful present! I have placed them right beside my hospital bed so they are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last sight before me as I go to sleep. They honestly did brighten my day, Ed. Especially the carnations - _idianthus caryophyllus_! Such a beautiful flower. I bet you didn't know that its scientific name roughly can be translated into meaning the "flower of love", so I'm glad you chose such a marvelous flower Sweetie. I can still smell the hint of clove coming from the table.

And the dark red color is so rich and lovely. I believe one of my books described this color for the carnation to mean love and affection. You have made my day wonderful by sending me these beautiful flowers, and my lips are finally smiling after such a horrid day I have had.

I honestly cannot stand this hospital. I hate the smell of antibacterial chemicals and other fatal compounds swirling around the room, entering my lungs and trying to poison me. And this hospital bed is so creaky and hard. I hate the scratchy sheets and I hate the rude doctors and nurses!

I would love to be back in my own bed, with my clean clothing and germ-free environment. Instead I'm stuck here in this hell hole. I HATE THIS PLACE. It makes me feel so lonely and…ill. The bleak walls and the powerful lights lead me to wake up thinking I'm some kind of an experiment in a lab.

I don't like these feelings. I'm just counting the seconds until you and Eddy come sneaking in. I really wouldn't mind you breaking such rules, so long as these feelings fade away.

But, again, thank you for the flowers! I think they may help me bare this place a little longer. I hope you are feeling much better, and I hope Eddy enjoyed the bear you purchased for him (dollar sign eyes? Ha!)! Most importantly I hope we can exchange dark red carnations some more (hopefully outside of here, yuck).

Your Sockhead,

Eddward

P.S.: And don't think I'm going to forget about that foot massage, Ed!


	5. Parents 1 warning: hint of abuse

**Title:** Parents  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** To Ed, from Edd.  
**Summary:** Double-D and his parents.  
**Prompt:** #009: Parents

* * *

Dear Ed,

I hope you are having fun at your cousin's house. I can not wait until your family returns back to Peach Creek. I really miss you, and Eddy leaving for his brother's yesterday only made things worse. I all alone now (which I must admit /isounds/i nice, but it isn't).

I have no one to sleepover with, and my father is home all week from work. Something about the union forcing him to use his vacation days. I will give him this: the man is a hard worker and a dedicated employee. But a horrible father.

I doubt I have to say much more. You know what he does and how he strikegets/strike is. Eddy was nice enough to let me hide out at his home for a few days after your departure. But I am now on my own, and I am very frightened. My mother is working even more hours in fright that ihis/i office may not pay for him for this week (which I'm quite positive that they must) and so even if I wished to finally tell her I can not.

His hands are to strong. And I really am afraid, Ed. If I leave my room he gets angry because of the simplest things, and if I stay in my room he calls me disgusting and horrid names. I'm still not fully healed from last time. What if that makes him eve more enraged?

Perhaps I shall ask Johnny if I can stay at his place. He's always so nice, and rather funny I must say. I doubt he would mind. And I'm sure he wouldn't ask any questions – he didn't to Eddy when his parents were having problems.

I miss you, Ed. I love you.

Yours forever,

Eddward


	6. Parents 2 warning: hint of abuse

**Title:** Breath  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** To Edd, from Ed.  
**Summary:** A response from finished Prompt #009: Parents  
**Prompt:** #001: Breath

* * *

Dear Edd,

Just take a deep breath, like you are always telling me to do during thunderstorms when I'm so scared! It helps, Sweetie. And go to Johnny's! I'll feel much better if you are out of that house, away from your dad.

I wish I could be there to take care of you. You poor thing, you need to tell your mother! She can help, and I know she loves you. I hate thinking about what he does to you. And I hate those cuts and bruises. I'm worried that if I hold you you'll break. It makes me sad, Edd.

I know you get a little offended when someone tries to help you, but when I come home I'm going to clean you up and put that cute smile back on your face, okay? But I hope you get the courage to talk to your mother. Too be honest…my parents are getting a little suspicious. They're worried about you almost as much as I am. And Eddy's getting angry – you're his friend! He doesn't want you getting hurt either! And you know the other kids in the cul-de-sac are starting to ask questions. You see? So many people will be there to help you and love you, Edd! You just have to let us, okay?

I miss you too, and I love you!! Stay safe, Sweetheart.

Your Ed,

Ed


	7. Dream

**I wanted to thank the people who reviewed! So...THANKS!! I also just wanted to note that these last few letters are singles. They have no replies, and they aren't really connected in anyway. Just didn't want to confuse anybody ^.^' **

**Title:** Dream  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** Slash.  
**Summary:** A letter from Edd to Ed, during college.  
**Prompt:** #002: Dream

* * *

Dear Ed,

College is going rather well. My classes are very interesting, and slightly more challenging than I suspected. They say I may even graduate sooner than normal! Wouldn't that be great? Then I could come back to Peach Creek, to you, and never leave AGAIN. And you said it was a silly idea to load up on my classes.

I hope things back home are okay. Because I really miss you. I'm sorry I didn't come home during break this semester, but I promise I'll return during my next break.

Maybe I should have left this university for a small portion of time. Some uncanny things have happened that worry me. Mainly these dreams that I have had. They involve me and you, Ed.

Last night I dreamt that you were mad at me. You yelled, screamed, while I begged and pleaded. Then your fist started rising.

I woke up after that. Scared the life out of my roommate. I was so scared, and I felt like grabbing you and crying. But you are miles away. So many nightmares, so many terrible ideas. I know you can easily cause a lot of damage, but you would never lay a single vicious finger on me.

I hope my next break comes soon so I can come home. As enjoyable as your letters and pictures are it is not the same as being in the same room as you – Hell, even in the same state!

I love you, Edward.

Yours forever,

Eddward


	8. Time

**Title:** Thank You  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** Written when Ed and Edd were in elementary school. Established relationship now, but not mentioned.  
**Summary:** Double-D found an old letter written by a very young Ed, thanking him for his help.  
**Prompt:** #008: Time

8/10 Thank You:

Dear Edd,

Thank you for helping me learn how to tell time. I never would have been able to do it without you. My mom is very happy now, and said I should send you a thank you letter. So here it is!

Now during school no one will make fun of me for being so stupid. Mom even bought me my very own clock for my room! It is shaped like a robot. I named it Sockhead after you! Maybe now I won't be so late for school in the morning.

Thank you for teaching me Edd. You are a great friend! I now you do not like it when words are spelled wrong, so I asked my daddy to check this letter for me! I think he is just as smart as you!

Your Friend Forever,

Ed

P.S.: You are good with math right?


	9. Elements

**Title:** So Elemental  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** To Ed, from Edd.  
**Summary:** Edd need Ed to know how much he means to him. Very flufftastic.  
**Prompt:** #003: Elements

Dear Ed,

Happy Valentine's Day, love! I never thought I would ever be sending another a love letter. I though instead of some silly little cardboard train with the phrase, "I Choo-Choo-Choose You" on it I would send you this letter. I hope it doesn't embarrass you or make you feel awkward. I just need you to know how I feel, and how wonderful you have made me.

This is rather hard for me to do, you must understand. You know all about feelings and people, but I only know about equations and emotions are strange to me! However expressing my thoughts in a formula might be confusing to you and difficult for even me to write out. Forgive my procrastination in finishing this (and quite possibly delivering it too you).

You are my everything, Ed. You are my world.

Like the oxygen in the air, I can not breathe without you. My life would end if for even a second the idea of you never surrounding me entered my mind. You are so sweet and kind to everyone, I really don't deserve you.

Like the water you frighten me a little bit, but are so calm and comforting. You force me to relax like I used to never do. Of course you can also be rather intimidating and sometimes mad, but you are never mad at me.

Like the Earth you are so strong and as tough as an ox. I think your body proves that. I still can not believe a person as strikehot/strike physically attractive as you could ever possibly fall for someone as small as I. And to say I do not blush when your strong arms wrap around me would be such a lie.

Like the biggest fire you…well, you heat me up in ways that I am embarrassed to let out. And I am ashamed at myself for not being able to contain such feelings – although you giving me those looks and knowing even my littlest weakness doesn't help.

I feel like a fool and so pathetic writing this out. But I'll feel so much more at ease knowing that you are reading this. Please keep this a secret – no, not even Eddy can read this! I think we both know he finds me unmanly enough!

Again, Happy Valentine's Day my dear Edward. I love you.

Your Sappy Sockhead,

Edd


	10. Itch

**Title:** I Have an Itch, Edd  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Ed Edd n Eddy  
**Character:** Ed/Edd  
**Author's Notes:** Slash. Chalk up any bad grammar to Ed being…well, Ed.  
**Summary:** A letter from Ed to Edd, regarding an "itch". XD  
**Prompt:** #005: Itch

Dear Edd,

DOUBLE-D! When are you coming back from your college visits? I need you.

All week I've had this…feeling. A very powerful and needy feeling. I was worried that it was the demon from 'Demon Monster Blood Possessor" coming to steal my soul, so I told Eddy about it.

He says I have an itch. But I don't feel itchy, Edd. What do you think he means by an "itch"? Like a rash or something? Why would me missing you give me a rash? Maybe I'm allergic to lonely. Are you getting a strange feeling too, Edd? Because I hope you miss me.

Don't tell Eddy if you do though, he keeps laughing whenever I bring it up. I have a medical condition and he just makes jokes about it! And they don't even make sense! Like the one he said about you scratching my itch when you come back. I don't get it. Do you?

Anyway! I can't wait for you to come home, so I can give you a biiiig huge and a kiss. You are so warm and prTHE FEELINGS BACK. Maybe I should scratch myself.

Love,

Ed

P.S.: You think ointment would work?

**A/N: **And this is the final letter. It was actually a lot of fun doing this sort of challenge. I might give it another go, maybe continue with Ed/Edd but with a new table...if they have another one. I've been off fo so long :P

This letter is atually my favorite, so I can't wait to read what you guys think of it.


End file.
